hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts
Ghosts Ghosts are the remains of a deceased bug given visible form. They are only visible in-game after acquiring the Dream Nail. Ghosts can be consumed by hitting them with the Dream Nail to acquire 1 Essence; however, this does not count towards completion and the Essence is not necessary to fully awaken the Dream Nail. Gravedigger by Jonathan Lindblom Location: Dirtmouth Blue Child Joni by Joni Kunelius Location: Joni's Repose The Traitor's Child by N/A Location: Queen's Gardens Revek by Revek Location: Spirit's Glade Upon entering the Glade, Revek warns the Knight that they will face consequences if they harm any of the Glade's "inhabitants". Once Dream Nailing at least one ghost, Revek spawns and charges at the player, dealing 2 masks of damage. He cannot be damaged or defeated, but can be repelled by parrying, Dream Nailing or hitting him with the trail of the Crystal Heart's Super Dash. Doing so will despawn him only temporarily; he will keep appearing and attacking as long as there are ghosts in the Glade. Exiting the Glade will reset him and he will stand on his tomb again like all other spirits until an another ghost is Dream Nailed. Once all ghosts have been consumed, he himself can be Dream Nailed. Millybug by Makoto Koji Location: Spirit's Glade Caspian by Quatropus Location: Spirit's Glade Dr Chagax by Manoel Pereira de Queiroz Location: Spirit's Glade Atra by Jonathan Cowie Location: Spirit's Glade Garro by Jose Angel Lara Location: Spirit's Glade Kcin by Nick Location: Spirit's Glade Ghorac by George Ghorac Location: Spirit's Glade Hundred Nail Warrior by John Nugent Location: Spirit's Glade Karina by Karina Weber Location: Spirit's Glade Perpetos Noo by Perpetual Noob Location: Spirit's Glade Molten by Drew Jason Cossa Location: Spirit's Glade Magnus Strong by Jason DeGraw Location: Spirit's Glade Waldie by David Waldie Location: Spirit's Glade Wayner by Jeff Brooks Location: Spirit's Glade Wyatt by Jack Ercid Location: Spirit's Glade Hex by B. B. Williams Location: Spirit's Glade Thistlewind by Sasha Trampe Location: Spirit's Glade Boss by Will James Location: Spirit's Glade Poggy Thorax by Josh Clark Location: Pleasure House, City of Tears Marissa by Marissa "Blondie" Brice Location: Pleasure House, City of Tears Hive Queen Vespa by N/A Location: The Hive Caelif & Fera by Juan Eduardo Pena Location: Queen's Gardens Trivia * Ghosts were a reward tier in Team Cherry's Kickstarter campaign for AU$ 150: "Ancient Wanderer: Appear in-game as a bug spirit in the Glade of Hope! Help create the appareance and dialogue for your spirit counterpart: Tell of a previous life, aid the Hollow Knight on his quest, or taunt him as he passes by." * It is unknown exactly what ghosts are in Hallownest. They do not seem to have knowledge of the passage of time or even their own deaths, nor are they able to move from where their corpses presumably are. Considering they give Essence, which is made of dreams, it could be that they are simply imprints of the deceased bug's memories, rather than the actual spirit or consciousness of said bug. * If the player happens to be wearing the Defender's Crest while in Poggy Thorax's secret room, a bunch of hungry flies will swarm around them. * If the Player has followed Cloth's side quest, she will show up in Queen's Gardens to help the Knight fight Traitor Lord. The fight will end with Cloth and the Lord's demise, and Cloth's ghost can be seen and spoken to upon leaving and re-entering the room where the fight took place. es:Fantasmas ru:Призраки Category:NPC